thoughts from thorns
by light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice
Summary: Amy Foster could have sworn she was human, turns out that was a lie. In fact turns out most things her mother told her were lies...


**(A/N)Allison: So this is a new story that follows Amy and Livvy around while they figure some stuff out. It is set in the same universe that Deception is set in, so you should read that. Yeah.**

Amy was pretty sure that controlling the wind what not something regular twelve year old girls could do. Regular twelve year old girls, were obsessing over boy bands and painting their nails pretty colours. Amy was trying to get into contact with her sister, who was not her sister, but is her sister.

She had been trying the imparter that Sophie had given her, for around five minutes when she realized that it wasn't working.

"Sophie Foster," she tried. Blank screen

"Foster, Sophie," Nope.

"Sophie Elizabeth Foster."

"Bibbity Bobbity Boo, Sophie"

"You will show me Sophie Foster," that one caught a faint glimmer in the screen.

"Show me Sophie Foster?" the imparter lit up and showed an image of a large tree with green leaves and a brown trunk. So basically just a tree. Sophie's face came up on the screen, a look of concern on her face.

"So three things happened you should probably know about, the first is that mom randomly disappeared, the second is that yesterday I started being able to randomly summon the wind, and the third is certainly the weirdest, I was going through mom's stuff and I found an imparter in a box labeled mom's stuff, with another piece of tape underneath that was just labeled, Lila 1904, underneath, and I can guarantee that it was not a humans box from 1904"

"Woah, Woah, Woah, back the T-rex up," she said. "Start from the beginning."

"So last night, I assume while me and dad were sleeping, Mom left. She didn't give any signs that she was leaving or anything. Dad said that she would be back. I believed him, until the next night when he disappeared. That was around two days ago. I know what you're going say, You should have called me sooner, Yeah, well in my defense. Imparters are weird and It took me a lot of time to call you a figure out the pass phrase."

"Okay, wait there, please don't go to Safeway or something we are on our way," she then hung up.

Probably around fifteen minutes later, a small hoard of people appeared in front to her house, Sophie in the lead.

The party consisted of five elves, of varying heights and cape colours. Sophie was one of the shorter ones, with her mahogany coloured cape flying behind her. The next one was a slightly shorter brunette, who's dress and heels were so long and high that it was miracle that she hadn't fallen. The rest of the party were guys. Fitz leading the male charge, behind him two other elves followed. One with wavy dark hair and cobalt blue eyes and Alden Vacker.

Amy started to make her way down the stairs. Silently cursing the elves for choosing such a house with so many stairs. She hears a muffled thump and the sound of voices in the front room. She rushed down the stairs and sees the door on the ground and smaller brunette holding Alden and the cobalt blue eyed man under each arm.

"Why would you do that, you idiots, I really hope that one of you knows how to reattach a door, because I sure don't. You two are really two of the most idiotic men on the planet, you know that right,"

"Amy!!!!!" Sophie yelled, "are you okay?." Amy nodded, still taking in the scene around her. Fitz was leaning against the door jam, looking pretty. "Ames, you should get your things, we're taking you back to the lost cities with us. You'll stay with Livvy-"

"Livvy! Yay she's really fun. Wait, what happened to the door?" Amy asked very confused.

"Not important, right now. We have to go before the neighbours see us and think we're kidnapping you."

They took her to Livvy and Quinlin's house. Livvy was there waiting for her with a warm hug and a bag of elven candies. From behind a plant Fitz produced a tray of cupcake looking things. He handed them to to her and went to go stand by Sophie. Amy now had so many things in her arms that she was at risk of falling over.

"Amy that was Biana we have a slight Emergency back at Havenfield so we have to go, stay safe and I'll call tonight."

"Sophie wait, I have something for you." Sophie turned around to look at her. " I found this box of stuff under our-my mom's bed and I thought that you could take a look at it." She handed the box to Terik and he left shortly after that. After Everyone else had left and it was just Livvy and Amy.

"So same rules apply as last time, curfew is 9pm sharp, always tell me where you're going, no boys in the house without me: unless it's like Fitz or Dex or Keefe. Cause Fitz is too polite, Dex doesn't seem like your type and if you can get Keefe to willingly hang out without someone else there then I would be surprised."

Livvy turned around a corner and opened a door on the left, it was a bedroom, her bedroom. She turned and fell back on the bed. It was so soft, so comfy. She could have fallen asleep right there if not for Livvy clearing her throat.

"So kiddo, my room is right down the hall, you know where the candy is. Goodnight"

"Night Livvy," With that Amy turned around and fell against the bed. Closed her eyes, and fell asleep.


End file.
